


Happy Valentine’s Day, Liam

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Theo, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Someone has been leaving special things for Liam on Valentine’s Day and that someone is Theo Raeken. Not all of his gifts have been appreciated.





	Happy Valentine’s Day, Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m posting this a couple days before Valentine’s Day because I don’t want to forget about it. I’m also writing another Valentine’s Day fic and that will probably be posted on Valentine’s Day. This one is a little dark so be warned.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Liam sat and stared at the calendar before him. It was February 14th also known as Valentine's Day. It used to be his favorite holiday but that before yesterday when Hayden called saying she wanted to break up. That broke his heart. He had this big romantic gesture for her and then she broke up with him. At the moment he hated her, if he could he would rip out her heart but he wouldn't dare to. It's just his anger talking. He got up out of bed and picked up random clothes before heading out for school. 

When he got there he wasn't expecting his locker to be covered with hearts. When he opened it tons of red roses fell out of the locker. Liam couldn't help the dopey grin that crawled on his face. Someone cared that much for him to do that. Throughout the day he couldn't help the smile on his face. That was until he got to History. He usually sat next to Hayden but she wasn’t there. He thought it was weird because he saw her this morning but at the moment he didn’t care.

At the end of the day he opened his locker again to see a note attached to the inside. 

Dear Liam,  
I’m glad you liked my surprise from earlier. I have another surprise for you, meet me at the Lacrosse field at 3:00 pm.  
Love, Your secret admirer 

Liam blushed at the note. He still couldn’t believe someone cared that much about him to do all of this. He made his way to the lacrosse field and saw Theo Raeken standing there. He was shocked, Theo wasn’t one to express feelings well. Liam gulped nervously walking towards him.

“Uh hi Theo.” Liam shyly waved. Theo had this devious smirk plastered on his face and that kind of scared him.

“Hi Liam, I’m really glad you enjoyed that gift. I have another one for you that I think you’ll really enjoy.” Theo pulled a box he was holding behind his back and handed it to the younger boy. Liam hesitantly grabbed it and slowly opened it. He couldn’t help but gag at what was in the box. It was a heart, an actual heart. He slammed it shut and threw it at Theo.

“Dude! What the fuck was that?” Liam yelled, clearly in shock,

“What do you mean? It’s Hayden’s heart. You wanted it didn’t you?” Theo said picking up the box.

“No! Why would I want that?”

“Because she hurt you. And anyone or anything that hurts you hurts me. That’s why I killed her. Now we can finally be together.” Liam didn’t know why but his heart fluttered at that.

“Just because she hurt me doesn’t give you the right to kill her!”

“But I did it cause I love you. I went through all this to make our first Valentine’s Day special. All I wanted to do was show my love for you. Out of all people you should understand that.” Once he heard those words Liam felt guilty. Sure, Theo killed his ex girlfriend and ripped out her heart, but he only did it because he cared. So maybe he wasn’t that bad of a person. Liam sighed and pulled the older boy into a hug.

“I appreciate what you did. At first I was shocked but now I know that you only did it because you care. You’re honestly the only one that cares about me.”

“I know that’s why I did this. I love you Liam.”

“I love you too.” Liam pulled the older boy into a kiss. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way about him but he just can’t help it.


End file.
